


Zero (The First Among the Firsts as Told by Derek)

by mythicalinker



Series: That Should be Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Creampie, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Hurt Derek, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sex Addict Derek, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Derek is sulking at the bar after his longtime crush Stiles Stilinski ignored him again, he should already be used to it by now but somehow he thought that their past encounters at least meant something to the guy. He badly needed a distraction and if that guy happened to have the same built as Stiles, he guessed he would call it a win... or not.





	Zero (The First Among the Firsts as Told by Derek)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting for the First Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384649) by [mythicalinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker). 



> Hi guys! I recently read the 50 Shades Darker as Told by Christian so I got an idea to recreate the first chapter of Meeting for the First Times. This dirty babe contains Derek's POV when he had sex with Conner so you will finally understand what is actually running on his mind by that time. This fic though can be a stand-alone so you don't have to read the entire Meeting for the First Times series to understand this work. Unfortunately, this one may contain spoilers so if you're planning to read the said series or maybe you're currently on it, please don't read this one until you finish reading Chapter 1.
> 
> In case you haven't read the Meeting for the First Times Series, this is the story arc that you need to know to further understand this fic:
> 
> "This is a College AU where Derek is human. He is just also five years older than Stiles and on his last year on taking up his Master's degree in Business Management. Our favorite Sourwolf is also a part of the basketball varsity. Stiles on the other hand is just a sophomore taking up Chemical Engineering. They're both students of Standford University together with Jackson, Ethan, Danny, and Boyd.
> 
> The Hale Fire and most of the murders happened except that in this fic, the killers were simply homicidal psychopaths. Erica, Boyd, and Allison are alive on this fic as well. Taking that on the account, most of the characters will be kind of OOC but I will try my best (hopefully)."
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for errors in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

Derek was alone as always nursing his fourth drink for the night. He was in a bad mood after his longtime crush Stiles Stilinski ignored him earlier at the hallway. He knew that he smiled at him but the guy just stared ahead as if caught in a trance. He thought that those French kisses and blowjob meant something but apparently it was nothing to the guy. He heaved another sigh of disappointment as he emptied his glass.

"The night's too young to get drunk," a chuckling male voice commented somewhere from his back. Derek looked back at the source and stared at the speaker in disinterest. The guy looks like the Asian ex-member of a famous British boy band that he saw in TV once. He is also slim that boarded a bit on being skinny that made him thought of a certain someone. The odd thing about him was his shoulder-length dreadlocks that was kind of cool in Derek's opinion. The guy's skin is a light shade of tan (not the right shade that Derek would love to touch) matted with brown freckles scattered around all over his body (not also the moles that he would like to lick). The most noticeable thing about the guy is his soft gray eyes that somehow looked innocent at first sight. Derek was good at reading people so he knew that the innocency in there was nothing but a facade plus he was quite aware of the guy's reputation since they were both in the varsity basketball team. He is the infamous angelic demon Conner Trevor, known for his asshole tendencies and sexual prowess. Derek's cock started to harden as if telling him that they hit the jackpot. "So do you like what you see big guy?"

"Not really but I think it'll do," Derek simply answered noticing the irritation that flashed on Conner's face. He smiled smugly as he drank his fifth glass for the night. When the guy turned around though, Derek maneuvered his semihard cock inside of his pants. He just fucked Thalia Mensanes twice this afternoon, his teacher in Modern Sociology but the itch to fuck didn't even decrease a bit especially when he remembered how Stiles sucked his cock at Erica's birthday party. 

Derek stared at Conner who glared down at him, clearly offended but lecherous. He shrugged off his shoulders and left the payment on the table. He intentionally moved slowly to further infuriate the guy. Derek chuckled as he licked his lips in a seductive manner. "So, your place or mine?"

DEREK groaned in pain as Conner pushed him against the door the moment it was closed and started to devour his exposed neck. The guy was trying to kiss him despite his warning earlier that kissing is a big no-no but Conner was nothing but persistent. Fortunately he is too small for him, only on his chest level which reminded him of Conner's big difference to Stiles since the latter was as tall as him.

"Damn it Hale, you're so hot," Conner murmured as he began to lick the skin that was exposed on Derek's V-Neck shirt.

"Are you sure, we're alone here?" Derek asked since the last thing that he wanted to happen was to be caught fucking with the infamous manwhore. The guy was known for bragging names of the people he fucked and Derek would be damned if his name will be included on his "fucklist".

"Of course baby, that annoying Stiles is gone for the night. We all have the room to ourselves," Conner whispered trying but failing to seduce him. Derek gasped at the thought of being in a place that Stiles owned and occupied. He looked around trying to collect clues on Stiles' favorites or interests. Unfortunately, the only source of the light is the lampshade on their side of the bed leaving the opposite side of the room in complete darkness. 

"Hush now and let's get this show started," Conner annoyingly said as he realized that he no longer held his attention and began to ravish his stubbles that covered the expanse of his neck, chin, and neck. Conner proceed to remove all of his own clothes saved for his boxers then went back to kiss him on his neck. Derek swore that the guy has a neck fetish, he closed his eyes trying to imagine it was Stiles doing the work, the thought caused a moan to slip out from his lips. Conner's left hand began exploring the expanse of his chest and stomach inside his shirt with expertise giving him goosebumps in the process. Derek felt his pants tightened as arousal started to kick in finally.

"F-fuck Hale, you're so beautiful. Take off your clothes now," Conner impatiently demanded, obviously pissed off with him. Derek made it clear that he will only be called by his last name to further annoy the jerk. Conner (thankfully) stepped away from him to give him the space to do so. 

Derek was having a dilemma whether to proceed or not especially he was in Stiles' room. It felt like he was cheating on him or something in a way. What if they started dating? It would be awkward for him to make out or have sex with Stiles in this room knowing he fucked someone here other than him.

"Hey Hale I appreciate the view but I'm not getting any younger here," Conner joked at Derek's moment of stillness but he knew that the douchebag was getting impatient. Derek sighed and dismissed his stupid thoughts. It was very far-fetched for Stiles to like him so the possibility to make out in this room with him was just a wishful thinking anyway besides he is fucking horny and needed release. He begrudgingly removed his shirt revealing his hairy chest and eight-packed abs that he worked very hard to achieve. Conner watched and feasted his eyes on the sight licking his lips in anticipation for what was to come. The look on the guy's eyes were filled with malice that made him feel conflicted and uncomfortable at the same time. 

"Any problem Hale?" Conner asked with mocked concern. Derek really wanted to punch the guy but instead of doing that, he just shook his head as a reply. A soft gasp came from his mouth when he was pushed down on the bed on his back much to his surprise. 

Conner smiled like a predator as he unbuttoned Derek's pants and pulled it off with his boxers in one go. They groaned together as his very hard cock slapped on his abs smearing a thin line of precum on his own skin. Conner didn't waste his time and began to caress whichever part of Derek's body that he can reach. As the guy tried to kiss him though, Derek turned his face away.

"Just one kiss Hale..," Conner pleaded while sucking and licking his right nipple that made him clenched his feet in pleasure. It was just the first time that someone really paid attention on his nubs so the revelation for him was astonishing. Conner must be a fucking asshole but he knew what he was doing. Derek was aware of that but there was no way he will let him kiss him.

"You know that I don't do kissing," Derek irritatingly emphasized. The guy really knew how to infuriate him. He put his left arm behind his head to serve as a makeshift pillow to rest his head on it since there was no pillow at the bed to ease his discomfort. Conner pouted sadly but decided to drop the issue finally and just licked his exposed armpit instead much to his surprise that caused him to moan loudly when a dirty ticklish sensation came that was caused by that wet and warm tongue. He kind of admit that it was gross and hot at the same time. 

"Alright then, let me take care of you..," Conner pouted sadly that made Derek more ired with the guy. Much to his delight, Conner proceeded to worship his muscled body spreading his saliva on his hairy chest, alternately sucking, licking and pinching his brown erected nipples. Much to his surprise, the asshole grabbed his arms and pinned them on the top of his head. Derek raised his eyebrow in question but started to curse as Conner licked the hairs on his armpits. Conner was bathing his pits in spittle then sipped the accumulated sweats in there. It was heavenly ticklish and raunchy but it was ecstasy. He was now panting and moaning loudly and uncontrollably as his cock weeped generously with precum.

"Suck me now fuck," Derek angrily demanded already blinded by lust, pushing Conner's head down to his cock. He had enough of his teasing and was very desperate to come.

"Well, I would love to do that but I wanted to fuck you later," Conner replied with cruelty glinting in those gray eyes. Shock and anger filled Derek's eyes as he heard what was the other guy was planning to do.

"You know that I'm an exclusive top," Derek replied angrily, his teeth grinding really hard on every syllables that he spat.

"Then go find someone to suck your cock asshole," Conner angrily answered back as he started to pick up his clothes as if leaving.

Derek was enraged because Conner was obviously playing with him by leaving him hanging in the brink of his orgasm, his rationality was almost closed for business since all of his brains were now down to his cock. He was the type to be blindsided when he was horny, completely making him useless. That was why he fucked up with Kate and Jennifer. He remembered his psychologist Mr. Michael Ferrman diagnosed him with satyriasis. The doctor explained that it was the trauma caused by Kate Argent's sexual abuse when he was in his younger years. Kate fucked him up in a way that he started to see sex as a power to control other people. Throughout the years and with the support of his friends, he realized that sex was not just about power but he became so obsessed about it that it turned out eventually into unhealthy addiction.

To be honest, he didn't know what to think about bottoming. He is not really opposed to it and he knew that it will not make him weaker or submissive, the idea was just simply foreign. It was just recent that he realized that he liked guys as well, special thanks to a certain someone named Stiles Stilinski. He explored the wonders of gay sex with the help of his best friend Jackson but Derek never tried bottoming before. He was actually opened to try it but he was kind of suspicious with Conner. The asshole was blackmailing him that was beyond fucked-up. He really hate bullies and schemers and the rational side of his brain was telling him to stop. Unfortunately, Derek was fucking salacious at that moment and one more second without sexual contact will ultimately kill him and the asshole was aware of it and was using it to manipulate him.

"Are you scared Hale? Come on now. Are you afraid of this?" Conner whispered on Derek's ears much to his surprise since he didn't realize that the guy was again close to him. Conner grabbed his hand and guide it down to touch the asshole's hard dick inside of that skimpy boxers. 

Derek swallowed his accumulating saliva as he realized that its size was way above average, his face cringed at the thought of that huge monster forcing its way within his body. He gritted his teeth in anger though when he realized that the guy was now trying to bruise his ego to further convince him to agree. There was also a stray thought on his mind that he should do this with someone special like Stiles but he suddenly remembered Jackson again. The guy was confused whether he was straight or not so he asked Derek to fuck him just to be sure. No big deal actually, they had a great time, Jackson realized he's gay and now living with his fiancée Ethan. People lost their virginity everyday and found true love and based on what was happening so far, he knew Conner would make the experience good for him. After a few moments of contemplation, he finally nodded to show he agreed.

"Just suck me off you bitch," Derek ordered in fake anger just to show that this didn't bother him but he knew that he sounded defeated.

"It's you who would be the bitch tonight Derbear," Conner wickedly replied much to Derek's annoyance. Aside from Conner's stupid remark about him being a bitch, Laura's endearment to him was special and the guy was not allowed to call him by that. 

"Don't call me---", Derek protested but was cut short as Conner began to stroke his semihard cock roughly that he realized was a major turn on. Conner then sucked his cock hard deep down to the base before he even fully reached his state of complete hardness. He started to thrash his body around as he was inhaled on that warm and wet orifice. Conner didn't stopped sucking him down to the root, the guy's nose brushing against his trimmed pubes. He finally can't control himself and produced a roar-like scream that reverberated around the room.

"You like that?" Conner winked at Hale seductively as he slowly licked the head of his cock paying attention especially to the slit that he fucked with his hardened tongue. Conner licked the body of his cock slowly, clearly teasing him. He wanted to fuck that arrogant mouth but he remembered it was one of Conner's hard limit so he stopped himself in doing so. He looked down at Conner's full lips that surrounded his cock and was reminded of Stiles sucking him at Erica's birthday party. The guy might not have the technique that Conner had but was very enthusiastic to suck him hard. Suddenly, he was completely drowned on his fantasy of Stiles...

Derek was turned into grunts and moans as Conner sucked him like a fucking vacuum for a good few minutes being greedy and enthusiastic as time passed by. He knew he reached his limit, he decided to let go. A loud roar and a little thrashing of his body was the only hint as he came hard that Conner gladly swallowed down. The guy didn't stopped sucking his cock though uncaring to his oversensitivity. 

"S-stop it, it hurts," Derek complained pushing his head away from his cock. Conner finally released it with a resounding pop sound then wiggled his fingers playfully in the front of his face as if he telling him that these will be in you in no time. Derek was tempted to break that hand and buried instead in Conner's ass but he was unexpectedly thrilled to know what it would be like to be fucked.

"Now, now, raise your legs babe, hold it on your chest. I need to prepare you," Conner cloyingly requested as he licked his lips in anticipation. Derek sighed heavily but obliged, he raised his legs up and held them on the either side of his chest. He was a little bit ashamed as his asshole quivered for being exposed in the cold air and to Conner's vicious eyes. It felt like showing himself intimately to the guy felt wrong somehow but he was already there and his judgement was heavily clouded with lasciviousness anyway. He bit his lower lip as he felt Conner's index finger circled and caressed his hairy virginal hole.

Suddenly Conner laughed aloud and exclaimed, "What do we have here? A virgin forest indeed! Very hairy..."

Derek just decided to ignore the fucker and masked his face to nonchalance as if he didn't give a fuck about his comment but when a sudden feeling of warmth and wetness came, he can't helped himself but gasped aloud. He was dumbfounded as Conner started to lick and eat his hole enthusiastically as if it was the most delicious food in the world. It disgusted him though because he knew he was dirty down there. The feeling of the warm dripping tongue working wonders on his though insides were out of this world so he just disregarded the grossness of the act. He thrashed around like a possessed person, his face blushing like wildfire. The Nirvana where he was currently in shattered as he felt a painful sensation on his hole out of the blue. 

"FUCK! YOU CAN WARN THE GUY YOU KNOW!" Derek screamed angrily as if coming back from reality. He can now properly observed what happened. Apparently, Conner had his index finger buried on his hole. There was also an opened packet of lube on the bed so he breathed a sigh of relief, at least the guy was ready. He can't imagine taking something in his ass without it. Conner just snorted on his outburst and proceeded to suck his newly hard cock as he continued fingering his anus. The burn was still lingering but somehow Conner's oral techniques on his cock kept away him from feeling the pain. He started to moan as his cock was sucked expertly and realized his hole was now being scissored by two fingers much to his surprise. It was obvious that Conner was preparing him thoroughly for the main event. He started to moan louder as Conner somehow found the special spot inside him that made him see the stars. 

"I think you're ready big guy. On four," Conner ordered Derek who groaned as those magic fingers left his empty ass alone. 

'Fuck, this is it,' Derek thought as he quietly positioned on four just like what the jerk instructed. He felt his now red-rimmed hole twitching in suspense for its first cock. He was currently positioned facing Stiles' bed that made him felt guilty so he just decided to bow his down his head so he won't be able to see it. Regardless of his indecisiveness, his cock was very hard and angry, his big hairy balls were swollen with cum. 

"Fuck, we run out of lube," Conner irritatingly said as he showed the empty sachet to Derek.

"If that's the case, let's stop then. I won't let your thing near my ass without any lube," Derek firmly decided. He sat back on the bed feeling a bit uncomfortable as his hole burned feeling the slick lube flowing down on the sheets, he clenched his hole though to avoid them from spilling out. He began to ask himself if he really wanted to do this, if running out of lube was like a sign from the universe to stop this insanity.

"No worries, I know where Stiles hides his," Conner gleefully remarked as he stripped his boxers off finally revealing the cock that will deverginize him. Derek swallowed the lump on his throat as he scrutinized it, his hole twitched in awe. It's a bit longer than his own 7 inches so more or less he think the size was around 7.5 or 8 but he was thicker than Conner was. The cock's body was marred with prominent veins but the scariest part of it would be its head that was as big as a regular egg. The giant clean balls below his dick promised a huge load of juice. He also realized for the first time that Conner was smooth and completely hairless. The saying that assholes have small dicks were not applicable on this case. No wonder that everyone in the University wanted to get into his pants.

Conner was still busy to notice him eyeing his package, the last thing that Derek wanted was to boost the asshole's ego. Conner was rummaging Stiles' stuff opening the drawers one by one. Melancholy filled his heart, here he was invited on his crush's room and later he will be fucked using Stiles' lube. Life is really ironic he guessed but at least in a way, Stiles can be a part of his first, the thought comforted him.

"Think we're ready now," Conner victoriously blurted out as he waved the lube covered with a Star Wars sticker that made Derek smiled in affection. He looked at the desk full with Star Wars themed memorabilia. So the guy like Star Wars then? Perhaps if they will be given a chance to fuck, he will be a skilled bottom by then to ride Stiles' light saber. He chuckled softly on his ridiculous thought. 

"I know right, Star Wars lube seriously? He is really a dork. No wonder he's not getting some action. I mean---"

"Can we just fuck right now? You're ruining the mood," Derek retorted to stop the guy in saying bad things to Stiles. Conner maybe thought he chuckled because he found the Star Wars unpleasant or something. Personally, he thought that it's cute and endearing. He resumed his position earlier on four so they can continue. He was maybe greatly turned off by Conner's bad attitude especially to Stiles but he knew that he was too horny to back out.

"Who knew that you're a bossy bottom?" Conner chuckled as he caressed Derek's smooth plump asscheeks. Conner traced his hairy crack and inserted his finger suddenly that made Derek hissed in pain. The asshole uncapped the lube and poured it down on his now pinkish hole. Derek groaned in discomfort as coolness trickled down deeper on his entrance. Again Conner surprised him by inserting three fingers in him then began fucking him hard. The asshole was focused on crooking his fingers deep inside of him to ensure that he will hit his prostate in every thrust. The feeling was out of this world! Suddenly Derek was completely hard again, fucking himself back on those long fingers. 

"Ready?" Conner asked as he slowly removed his fingers in him. Derek nodded and closed his eyes, biting his lips in suspense on what was to come, his hole twitching like crazy, very much ready to be devirginized.

Derek looked back at Conner as he began to watch him pouring gallops of lube on his hand that he spread all over on his huge cock by stroking it up and down continuously. He then decided to resume his position by bowing his head facing Stiles' bed, impatiently waiting to be fucked. The sound of the condom's wrapper being torned reverberated in the room. He knew that he is kind of afraid, his body was shaking especially when he felt Conner's wet hand spreading his left butt revealing his glistening hole. Conner guided his cock by his other hand and thrusted himself inside his virgin hole. Derek felt his body was on fire as he struggled to accommodate the huge head on his ass, the feeling was surreal but natural at the same time, it was so hot that it seemed like as if his insides was accommodating a naked cock...

"F-fuck... Wait for a sec, are you even wearing a condom?" Derek hissed obviously in pain and anger as his body tried to adjust to the foreign intrusion. He looked back angrily at Conner but his fake anger cannot hide his expression that was in obvious dilemma as he struggled to take the abnormally large head of the cock in him. It was maybe painful but it was good, he shivered as he imagined the pleasure in having the whole length inside him.

"Don't be a baby Hale, we both know that we're clean. We just got our test results earlier," Conner dismissively argued as he traced Derek's triskelion marked on his sweaty back. The guy had a point because as a part of varsity basketball team, they took series of tests especially STD screening. He is nothing but careful but his rational self tried to reason out risks but as usual, it was his carnal desire that won out.

"I swear if I caught any disease from you, I will tear you apart with my teeth," Derek warned Conner who paled at the threat but just pretended to roll his eyes in nonchalance.

"Whatever! Can I fuck you know?" Conner impatiently asked as he pulled out what little of his cock that was still inside of him. Derek nodded begrudgingly (but inside he was dying for it). He just resumed bowing down his head, hiding his expression behind those black bangs. 

Conner surprised Derek by forcely shoving his hard dick deep inside of him in one go by pulling him by his waist in an astonishing strength to meet his thrust. He was completely helpless as he felt his body splitted in half, a euphoria of pleasure and pain. He can feel the entire 8-inch organ within him, throbbing and alive. The veins of Conner's cock ridged him from the inside. He was stretched beyond normal but it felt like it was the most natural thing on this world. He automatically lifted his head up, his insides a mixed feeling of shock, pain and awe.

"So tight... So hot! I can't believe I'm your first guy. Fuck Hale," Conner exclaimed in pleasure as he leisurely circled his hips while his wandering hands went down to reach out Derek's cock and nipples. Derek was concentrating to adjust still in pain but his body was hyperventilating from too much pleasure. "Ready or not, here I come..."

Derek inhaled deeply as Conner pulled out and after a few seconds of teasing him by circling his cock on his entrance, he thrusted back inside of his ass that made him moaned aloud. Conner got his momentum and began to fuck him precisely whispering lewd things about how he was made to take his cock, that he will break him so no one can satisfy him other than him, and other nonsensical shits that he decided were not worth listening to. He can no longer focus on listening to him anyway because his mind was completely filled with the huge meat that keeps on hitting his prostate non-stop. 

Derek looked back at Conner who was in intense concentration to pound him with ferocity, his tight leaned muscles contracting on effort as his dreadlocks were wildly moving all around the place. When that ridiculous bulbous head punched his prostate, something clicked in him. From then, he completely embraced his role as a bottom. He collapsed on his knees as his hands tighly clenched the sheets receiving Conner's brutal drives obediently, his face was relaxed and fucked out looking as if he belonged there. 

Derek didn't know if he was just hallucinating but he saw a human silhouette in the dark that possessed brownish amber eyes, the same as Stiles. When their eyes met, those tantalizing eyes looked at him as if it felt like it was ordering him to leave the cock that was pounding him and rode his cock instead (at least that's how he it interpreted it), it took his full control to convince himself that it's just his sex-hazed mind playing tricks on him. Speaking of the devil, his fucked-out imagination conjured an illusion that it was now Stiles who was fucking him. The pleasure magnified and he almost came but went back to reality instantly as he felt pain burning on his left ass accompanied with a loud smack that echoed in the room.

"Who is the bitch now huh?" Conner proudly asked as he began to smack his plump ass alternately earning pained grunts from him. The pain was enough to damp his incoming release and arousal. "Damn Hale, you're playing macho all of the time but obviously you are more suited to take it up in the ass."

"Fuck you!" Derek cursed angrily as he looked back at Conner. The guy was insulting him, he was saying the truth but it was bruising his ego deeply.

"No, fuck you!" Conner chuckled as he grabbed those supple asscheeks and spread them apart fucking him slowly with a precision that hit his prostate every single time. Derek was now clenching his fists in frustration not liking on how things were going. Hell, he is fucking guilty of loving his ass being plundered but there was no way he was going to admit it. "Beg Hale, beg me to---"

A grunt of shock and surprise slipped from Conner as Derek pushed him back on the bed. Derek moaned in lost as the cock that filled him slipped out so he grabbed that huge cock quickly then positioned himself above it. He knew that he is already sweaty and he cringed at the thought, his chest hair were now wet and matted on his skin and he was fucking aware that his other body hairs were in the same state. The muscles on his body especially on his thighs and abs bulged in effort as he started to go down and filled himself with Conner's rod. Their moans echoed in the room as he began riding Conner's dick like a pro. With his feet on the either side of the bed, his thighs were spread exposing his hard cock and huge balls bobbing up and down in synced with his thrusts. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Stiles' that he was riding at the moment and the feeling became tenfold...

"H-Hale fuck, don't stop..," Conner pleaded but Derek didn't mind whatever he was saying because he was trapped in his own world with Stiles busy tweaking his right nipple while stroking his weeping cock. The retard tried to grab his cock but he slapped his hand away because on his sexed-out state he knew what Conner's hand looked like. He arched his back leaning back on one hand while whacking his beautiful cock as if making a show to someone changing his position to kneel instead to ease the ride. The mattress groaned in every thrust that he was making that only intensified as Conner started to push his hips up meeting him with a loud a smack. On the second time that night, his face contorted to pure ecstasy as he imagined Stiles drilling him deeper than what was possible, his body spasmed as his mouth formed a soft "O" and with a final moan, he came hard spraying his cum on the sheets below him. 

"It's my turn," Conner gleefully said as he pulled Derek down on his top causing the former's cock to slip out of his hole. Conner didn't waste his time in positioning him on his liking, he put Derek's right arm around his neck then proceed to lick the sweat of his hairy armpit that again made him squirmish. Conner then lifted his muscled hairy legs apart on the either side of his chest. Derek gasped as the position, exposed him further. He can feel his devirginized red-rimmed hole clenching at nothing, its asslips exposing his pinkish depths, begging to be filled. He knew the sight was lewd, it felt like they're filming a porn or something. The feeling of emptiness was too much and as if the other can feel his frustration, he pierced him with his huge cock once more, both of them groaning at the action: oversensitivity and fullness on his end and scalding tightness on Conner. Conner then began caressing Derek's semihard spent cock, he revolted due to pain and tried to move away but he found his body totally powerless.

"F-fuck stop it Conner. I'm already sensitive," Derek complained but he was ignored by Conner who spread his legs even wider as if that was even possible and traced his hairy and reddish rim fully stretched in that veiny cock. Derek shuddered at the electrifying feeling of pleasure and pain. In spite of the situation, he was aroused and the corners of his mouth were slobbering that Conner licked hungrily. Conner attempted to kiss him again but he turned his head away in disgust.

"Fuck Hale, marry me," Conner joked and began his wild pounding that turned him into a pile of goo. On Derek's surprise he was sporting another hard on that was being fisted hard by Conner. It amazed him though how the guy can overpower him and was able to lift and fuck him with vigorousness. Conner was very good in satisfying his partner, he will give him that. He is very attentive stroking his cock on the way that he liked, pinched his nipples which were his most sensitive erogenous zone, and alternately licked his earlobe and murmured dirty words while his cock drilled Derek's former pristine hole without falter. 

Those important things faded away as Derek locked again his eyes again with his made-up sexy hazel orbs in the dark. Suddenly, he imagined that it was Stiles who was stroking his cock, pinching his nipples, nipping his earlobe, and instead of obscene words... Stiles was whispering words on how much beautiful he was and how much he loved him. 

"I-I'm coming!!!" Derek screamed as he climaxed while locking his eyes at those amber eyes in the dark. He felt tears threatening to flow down on his cheeks but he somehow managed to stop them. He cringed as Conner spread his own come on the expanse of his hairy chest and eight-packed abs. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! You're so good Hale. You're so tight... take my come," Conner desperately said as he increased the speed of his uncontrollable thrusts as if he was on a marathon. Derek weakly protested in vain and tried to get free as he started to feel the throb of Conner's cock in him signalling his impending release. Conner be as if anticipating his plan, encircled his arms around his waist pinning him down effectively, tight against him. 

Derek struggled hard, not wanting this first moment to receive someone's essence to share with anyone other than Stiles. He enjoyed the whole sex thing but his fantasy earlier made him realized that he shouldn't let his libido got the best of him. If he can save something intimate for his love in terms of receiving then he will. He tried to get away but he realized that the fight was a lost 'cause since he was already exhausted by releasing thrice that night. The expression on his face contorted in discomfort and pain as he was filled with hot spurts of jizz on his bowels with the owner's moan in every shot. Conner never stopped even for a bit, his short ministrations pushing his release even deeper than possible. He wanted to die at that moment not for not fighting too hard but in realizing that he loved the feeling of warmth that filled him inside. It was bad like he was cheating with his heart, with Stiles but he craved to be fucked and to be filled with lots of cum...

"Up for an another round?" Conner asked Derek seductively acting as if everything was fucking fine. "I let you top this time."

Derek just sighed aloud and pulled himself off Conner's semihard dick missing its feeling already and went silently in the direction of the bathroom. He walked directly straight to the door limping like a married woman devirginized on her wedding night. He almost threw up as he felt Conner's cum trickling down on the back of thighs. He felt conflicted for hating and loving what happened to him. He turned on the shower not minding the cold as he began to cry. He began to throw up in shame letting the rivulets of water cleansed him outside if not inside. He looked around then search for Stiles' toiletries (that were also Star Wars themed). He winced as his every move caused a slight pain and difficulty but with tingling pleasure as well. The jerk was really able to fuck the shit out of him. He heaved again and used Stiles' shampoo and soap to wash down the filth on him and then brushed his teeth with his crush's toothbrush and toothpaste feeling a bit better being surrounded by Stiles' smell. It kind of help him to settle his conflicting body and heart. He looked at his reflection feeling like brand new, feeling like he was Stiles' (even though the guy still didn't know it yet). He smiled sadly at the man in the mirror with eyes red-rimmed from crying. Everything was better if he can just pretend for a second that he was not horny and his hole was not twitching, craving for a hard cock.

DEREK decided to leave immediately but somehow he forgot the towel to dry himself. "Where's the towel?" he asked freshly out of the bathroom wearing nothing but water droplets trickling down on his body. Well Conner already saw everything so there would be no reason to be ashamed. 

Derek was shock though as he saw Stiles standing frozen before him, evidently ogling at his nakedness. A spark of hope flared on his heart knowing Stiles was still attracted to him. It was no secret to him that he is good looking, he was used to the attention but being the object of those amber eyes made him feel like he was beyond perfect and special. He prayed that the guy would somehow remembered him when Stiles sucked him on Erica's bedroom or the kisses they exchanged on New Year's eve. Silence filled the room that was cut off by Conner.

"Sorry Hale, I don't know that my roommate will be back so early. Sorry as well Stilinski, I thought you will not be back 'til tomorrow," Conner apologized to both of them but Derek was still fixated with Stiles who was looking at everywhere but him as he realized he was caught staring. Stiles was blushing cutely murmuring incoherent words in an almost inaudible voice. Derek can't help himself to imagine a life with the guy who will surely babble non-stop about Star Wars.

"That's cool man, just put a sock in the doorknob next time 'kay?" Stiles joked that made Conner laughed. The guy smiled on his own joke that was obviously forced if Derek would add . 

Derek decided that he will not let this opportunity to be wasted so to lessen the awkwardness, he covered his crotch area with a plushie that has Luke Skywalker's animated face. He was sure that it was Stiles' so he intentionally used it to cover himself, it was confirmed when the latter blushed in obvious arousal. "I think I will go and leave you children by yourselves," Stiles said evidently trying to evade his advances and escape the awkward moment.

"You don't have to, I'm going home anyway," Derek softly said looking back at Stiles, his eyes watery begging him to stay.

"Nah, that's cool seriously," Stiles replied with an obvious fake enthusiasm. "I need to go really..."

"Derek," Derek said quickly almost hoping that his first name would made Stiles remember those moments that they spent together. "My name is Derek Hale."

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," Stiles finally said as he offered his hand. Derek grasped his hand shaking it but was almost shock to feel the flow of electricity on his skin. Based on Stiles' expression, he knew that he felt that too. Conner cleared his throat annoyed for some reason and looked at Stiles irritatingly.

"Gotta go now guys," Stiles said obviously in a hurry not even bothering to look back and closed the door. 

Derek just stood there like a statue staring at the door. He sighed and looked around to find a towel to dry himself using the one with Captain America logo on it. He smiled a little as he smelled Stiles on the fabric. He was rubbing his hair dry when he felt a hard cock situating itself between his asscheeks followed by those lean arms around his chest. 

"I love the position but tiptoeing while fucking you will be a bitch," Conner joked sniffing the skin on his back but cringed as if he smelled something disgusting. "You smelled like Stilinski, speaking of which. Why do you use his things when you can use mine? I won't mind you know. And what was those sweet shits you are two are trying to pull off? What was that all about? Wait, do you like that dork?"

Derek unclasped Conner's arms harder than necessary and looked back at him. The guy was pissed off glaring at him as if he killed his puppy. "That's none of your business, I need to go," he replied masking his face to indifference as he picked up his clothes and wore them, Conner was unusually quiet.

"Seriously Hale?! Stiles? Of all people Derek---"

"Shut your trap," Derek snapped cutting him short. He glared hard at him with anger for having the nerve to insult Stiles. "And what's your problem anyway? Did you forget that this was just sex?"

Conner's body shook in anger and embarrassment, clenching his fists hard. He looked up at him with watery eyes obviously embarrassed, his lips formed in sneer but he suddenly smiled alluringly as he started to stroke his hardening cock. He licked his own lips and spread his precum on his egg-sized cockhead. "We both know you love it Derek. Come on now..."

Derek stared at Conner's handsome face down to his lean body and finally to that huge cock. The dick looked angry with its veins prominent around the base, its enormous head weeping with precum. It was a wonder how he was able to take it earlier, his hole cringing at the thought as if remembering how good it was. Good but not satisfying, full but not complete. He felt empty not because he wanted that good dick in him but simply because he finally figured out who will complete him. It finally settled the conflict between his body and heart... his whole being was now now screaming for Stiles.

Derek looked at the photo frame on Stiles' drawers. He was smiling with his arm around a handsome guy with a distinct crooked jaw; a pang of pain made its way on his heart. Is he Stiles' boyfriend or something? He decided not to linger on the thought and decided to go. Conner blocked him but he shouldered his way out, the shorter man falling down on his ass. Derek looked down at him, his expression blank. 

"I liked it yes but I will never love it. That's two different things," Derek uttered in soft voice leaving the room without looking back.


End file.
